


partied out

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Taliesin Jaffe/Liam O'Brien
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	partied out

Taliesin blows his nose for the thousandth time, wincing at the clogged gurgle that indicates just how stuffed up and full of gross he is. No one seems to mind when they're too busy drinking and laughing... and being able to breathe through their noses.

"Well, you sound fantastic." Liam patted him on the back. 

"Ha. Yeah." He snuffles and takes another drink of one of Brian’s party cocktails. "Uh, Liam-" 

"Hm?"

“You wouldn’t happen to have any painkillers with you, would you? My head is killing me.” It’s a sinus headache instead of the usual stress headaches Taliesin is prone to. He really prefers the pain caused by stress, he realizes, instead of the kind that’s a result of his body failing him.

Liam’s eyes briefly knit together in worry. “Oh, yeah. I don’t have some personally,” he leans in closure. “But I know where to find some of the good stuff.”

“What?”

Liam chuckles. “Follow me.”

So Taliesin does. Liam leads him into the kitchen/break room area.

“Sit down, I’ve got this.”

Taliesin does, but raises an eyebrow in confusion. “I mean, I just need...”

“Yeah, you want to go back to the busy party when you’re feeling like shit?” 

He can’t help but huff out a laugh at that. “Ah. I see.”

Liam chuckles. He opens a cupboard, the one above the sink, and pulls out a first aid kit. “You looked pretty done. I figured you could use some time-wasting excuse to get out of there for a while.”

He nods. Everything was getting a little too loud and exciting, especially with how awful he was feeling. “I’m not trying to be… lame,” Taliesin sighs. “I’m just tired. And I... don’t feel well.”

Liam pulls a bottle out of the container and inspects it, while waving his other hand dismissively. “Naw, I think everyone understands. We all knew you were coming down with something, anyway.”

He usually loves their little office parties, but having a miserable cold has certainly dampened things. It’s hard to enjoy spending time with your friends when you’re constantly worrying about whether your nose is visibly runny. Ick.

He sniffles again, and winces. Liam is standing in front of him with a bottle of ibuprofen and a cup of water just as he’s bringing his hand to his head.

“Aw buddy... here,” he says as he drops a couple of pills in his friend’s hand. “I was lying about the good stuff, by the way. It’s just normal ibuprofen.”

“Damn, now I just feel deceived.”

Liam huffs out a laugh. “Sorry, I’ll be prepared next time you’re sick.”

Taliesin takes them immediately, desperate for some form of relief.

“And now we wait for it to kick in.”

Taliesin gives a yawn. “Yeah.” He leans his head back against the couch and closes his eyes, hoping to fall asleep just until the pain reliever works.

Liam stays there. Taliesin has a feeling that he wanted to get out of there as well. It’s a fun night, but the parties can be exhausting when it’s more than just their little group.

He leans his head on Liam’s shoulder with a heavy sigh, and lets himself be guided further down until his head is in his friend’s lap. 

Liam begins running his fingers through his hair. He forgets how comfortable Liam is with touch. The two of them are probably the cuddliest of the group, it’s a wonder they don’t do this more often.

“This okay?”

“Mm. Amazing,” Taliesin answers with a snuffle. “Might get snot on you, though.”

Liam gives a hearty laugh. “I have kids. I know how that goes.”

Taliesin falls asleep to Liam’s hands gently carding through his hair.

  
  



End file.
